Kazooie's New Behavior
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Banjo asks Mumbo to put a spell on Kazooie, and when it does, the red crested breegull has a change in personality! But will it be enough to change Kazooie from mean to nice?
1. Chapter 1

****

Kazooie's New Behavior

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Well, here it is, an actual new Banjo-Kazooie story. Yes, I promise that I'll finish this one up, as you can see, it will only have three chapters. Shocking? I think not. Anyway, this is to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Nintendo 64 classic that is Banjo-Kazooie, one of the only rare platformers better than Mario. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Spiral Mountain, and all other characters, places, and references belong to Rare.

* * *

One beautiful morning in the lush green Spiral Mountain, Banjo and Kazooie were sleeping peacefully in their humble home. Not bothered by Gruntilda Winkybunion the witch after defeating her at the Cauldron Keep, the bear and bird were getting plenty of rest, when the phone rang, causing Kazooie to wake from Banjo-s blue backpack and grabbed it with her right, red-colored wing.

"Kazooie the red-crested breegull is my name, being sarcastic and witty is my game," Kazooie stated as she yawned loudly, asking, "Who is it?"

The voice over the phone responded in an unfriendly matter, "If you don't come out with all your money, your house will BURN, and your relatives will DIE."

Kazooie did not think twice before she slammed the phone back down, waking up Banjo, who stretched and then scratched his head.

"Guh... who was that, Kazooie?" Banjo asked as he blinked several times.

Kazooie shook her head, replying frankly, "Oh, it was some bozo who probably doesn't have any kids."

"Kazooie!" Banjo snapped back, apalled, "Can't you be nice for at least once?"

Kazooie thought about it, and she then laughed, rolling her eyes. "Please! The only time I would be nice is if some spell were to affect me!" With that, she laughed her way back into the backpack and started snoozing again.

This gave Banjo a thought as he ran out of his house without Kazooie and his backpack, heading towards the nearby Mumbo Hut, home of his good friend, Mumbo Jumbo.

A few minutes later, Banjo has gotten to the lake of Spiral Mountain, on the western side of the mountain spiral as he was greeted by the humanoid shama, Mumbo Jumbo.

"Hello, bear. Where is bird?" Mumbo asked as he scratched his head.

Banjo walked closer to Mumbo and thoroughly explained, "Well, Kazooie is still being as mean as ever, and I need you to cast a spell on her to teach her some matters."

Mumbo paused for a moment, and he then pulled out a cotton bag, stating, "Sorry, bear, but you will need Glowbo for Mumbo to pull spell." He then pointed at the top of the spiral mountain. "Go up there and get Glowbo that hides and scampers on mountaintop.

Banjo nodded, and he gave Mumbo a thumbs up. "It will be a piece of cake, Mumbo!" The bear then ran as fast as he could towards the mountain, not weighed down by Kazooie or the backpack. As Banjo ran around the spiral, he went up as he eventually reached the top, spotted the Glowbo, and snatched it. He attempted to place it away, but suddenly remembered that...

"D'oh! I forgot! I left my backpack at home with Kazooie!" Banjo stated as he slapped his forehead, getting an idea. "Wait... that's perfect!" Holding the Glowbo firmly, Banjo jumped down from the spiral and splashed into the small creak surrounding the mountain, getting back on the grass and running towards his house.

Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack and glanced through the window, to see Banjo approaching. She sighed. "What does that idiotic bear want now? Can't he see that all I want is a nap?"

Before she could state another statement, Banjo bursted through the door and grabbed Kazooie by the neck, pulling her and his backpack off the stool as he then placed the backpack on his back and placed the Glowbo inside it. He then started running towards back to Mumbo's Hut, albeit slower with Kazooie inside.

"Banjo, what are you doing?" Kazooie asked as she bobbed up and down with Banjo running along the small slopes on the dirt-paved road.

Banjo only grinned as he approached Mumbo, taking out the Glowbo and handing it to him.

Mumbo smiled, placing the Glowbo in its bag and putting it close to his mouth. "All right, bear, one magic spell coming up. Eekum Bookum, Eekum Bookum, Eekum Bookum eko bum..." As he chanted and dance, the Glowbo's magic started to take effect, as a strange pink aura surrounded Banjo and Kazooie, entering Kazooie's body. Kazooie squawked as she moved violently in the backpack, before settling down and letting out a sigh.

"Did the spell work?" Banjo asked politely as Mumbo stopped dancing and placed away his bag.

"Spell worked. Go seek friend for test run on Kazooie's new behavior," Mumbo stated as he waved goodbye to Banjo and Kazooie, who ran through the hole within the mountain and headed into the Jinjo Village, venturing through the cavern with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo and Kazooie were waddling through the Jinjo Village, heading over to King Jingaling's shiny, golden palace. Upon entering, the bear and newly changed bird both faced King Jingaling, who was sitting on his yellow-colored couch, surfing the Internet on his brand new black flat-screen laptop, without his faithful pink pet, Toots.

"Ahh! Banjo and Kazooie, the bear and bird who saved my humble village and my life, I presume?" King Jingaling asked as he got off the couch and approached the bear and bird duo, bowing in respect before them, allowing the duo to approach. "Konichiwa. How may I help you today?"

Banjo grinned, taking out Kazooie from his blue backpack. "First off, I need a monstah ta clobbah dat dere Kirbeh!" He sheepishly grinned.

King Jingaling blinked, as if oblivious to the random statement Banjo has made.

Banjo frowned, realizing that King Jingaling did not get the joke. "Well... just forget about that...anyway," He said, showing Kazooie to the calm-minded, laidback jinjo king, "Don't ask me, Jingaling. Ask Kazooie!" He then turned his face around and closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "I sure hope this works..."

Kazooie looked up at the tall, yellow-colored crowned Jinjo, smiling as if the sun was directly shining on her, greeting pleasantly, "Why, hello, my fair king of the bird-like creatures that inhabit this beautiful place! Nice weather we are having, huh?"

King Jingaling's mouth dropped in awe and disbelief as he used his hands to put it back in place, asking, "B-Banjo, Kazooie's actually nice! She did not even let out a sarcastic remark yet!"

Banjo let out a sigh of relief, and turned to face Jingaling, crossing his arms together and grinning. "Yeah, isn't it great? I convinced Mumbo to change her using a spell."

King Jingaling grinned, gaining some interest from hearing the news. "Ahh, so I see. You are going to change her back to her normal, nasty self, right?" He asked, glancing at Kazooie, who smiled and waved back.

Banjo sighed, and he nodded, replying, "Well of course I'll have to change her back to normal. Even though I'd like her much more like this..." He wrapped his right arm around Kazooie, "Kazooie was gifted with being witty and sarcastic. So I'd like to have this last as long as possible."

King Jingaling grinned, and he shook Banjo's left hand, stating, "Well, all righty, Banjo, you sure have convinced me. Good luck!"

Banjo smiled with great relief, and he shouted goodbye to Jingaling, as did Kazooie, as the bear and bird uo exited the palace.

King Jingaling placed his hands on his hips, stating with a wide grin, "Well, at least this time they did not call me Ringaling, Singalong, or Dingaling..." He then turned around to resume his usual "serious" business on the Interwebz, when he slipped on his own slipper and knocked over his own couch, causing his brand new laptop to break in the process, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Banjo, did I ever tell you how nice Mr. Bottles' house was?" Kazooie stated as she let out a chuckle. "I do like that it's underground. It has a nice touch to it."

Banjo murmured to himself with curiosity as he entered Bottles' house, shaking his head as he bumped into Mrs. Bottles. "Oh hey, Mrs. Bottles!"

"Why hello, Banjo. And Kazooie," Mrs. Bottles stated as she sipped some coffee, glancing up at Kazooie. "Did you do make up, Kazooie? You look different."

Kazooie chuckled as she waved her right, red colored wing at Mrs. Bottles. "Oh, I'm feeling peachy, Mrs. Bottles! Nothing odd or unusual here!"

Mrs. Bottles murmured as she rubbed her chin. "I find that... odd to believe."

Banjo sighed as he rolled his left hand, trying to explain why Kazooie acted differenty to Mrs. Bottles. "I had Mumbo change her personality. As you can see, she isn't being nasty or mean spirited."

"Oh, so that's what it was!" Mrs. Bottle exclaimed as she nodded her head, "That's quite something. Surely my no good husband would be happy to hear about this."

Kazooie rubbed her chin with her left wing. "I do say, my lovely dear, where is the old chap, anyway?"

Mrs. Bottles giggled as she slightly blushed, closing her eyes as she placed her left hand on her face. "Lovely? Oh well, I..." She shook her head, clearing her throat. "He went to Hailfire Peaks. He mentioned something about a Dry Bowser being there."

"Dry Bowser?" Banjo gawked as he shook his head, knowing trouble was brewing. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this already. Come on, Kazooie!"

"I do say, Banjo," Kazooie commented as Banjo dashed out of the underground house, heading up back to the Jinjo Village and towards one of Jamjars' many silos. "Please slow down! I might fall out of your wonderfully colored blue backpack!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going, Banjo?" Kazooie asked nicely as she continued riding in Banjo's backpack, with Banjo running towards the Mayahem Temple. "I am quite curious."

"Well, I just want to see if everyone can see how nice you are," Banjo replied to her as he walked into the entrance, going through the dark tunnel that lead directly to the Mayahem Temple.

Kazooie blinked as she turned her head back, quite surprise. "Well, I do have to say, this tunnel is bigger than I anticipated."

"Don't worry, Kazooie." Banjo told her as they entered the ancient, grassy world of the Mayahem Temple. "There's plenty of more surprises here, I can assure you."

Kazooie trusted Banjo's word as she turned around, getting a good view of the Mayahem Temple as Banjo headed straight towards the Kickball Stadium.


End file.
